Half and Half
by emfalcon
Summary: When a soaking wet girl turns up on the doorstep of the Café, Hal and Tom get a lot more that they were expecting. HalXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was raining the night that everything changed. The streets were dark from the early setting, winter sun and the street lights danced in the reflections in the puddles and windows. In one window particular, the light danced across the face of an old vampire as he looked out into the night.

'What you doin' now?' Tom, the young werewolf, asked. Wondering what bizarre act his new acquaintance was performing.

Silent for a moment, before speaking, the vampire stared across the road. 'I am memorising the bus schedule.' Tom raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief as he continued to watch him.

'You do know they have timetables already. We got one behind the counter.' Hal remained still, the droplets of rain water on the window casting small shadows on his face.

'I am aware. I found it earlier whilst I was organising the documents that are also there. It's what gave me the idea to do it, to memorise it.'

'Right. Can't we just play cards or somethin'? That's a bit too weird.' Hal turns away from the window and slowly moves to sit opposite Tom in the deserted café.

'Do you have playing cards?' He asked after a moment of expectant silence.

'Nah mate, was just an idea. We should get some though!' He gave a weak smile as he leaned his head on a closed fist and continued to watch his friend.

Hal sighed and looked at his watch; still an hour left to go until they could close up. He was getting jittery again, he needed something to focus his mind on before it started to wonder. As he thought this the door bell chimed. He looked up at the window in front of him to view the reflection of the person who just entered. It was young woman dressed in a skirt with those thick itchy looking tights and boots that hugged her calf. Hal could hear her teeth chattering and the drips of water falling off her onto the tiled floor. She was freezing cold. Tom, oblivious, jumped up to greet her;  
'Alright, love, what can I get for ya?' Hal looked down at the table whilst subconsciously touching each of his fingers to his thumb to keep focus. Water always made smell stronger and subsequently the urge. He stood up slowly and walked through the doorway to the kitchen, leaving them both still in silence. 'Love, can I help ya?' Tom's voice sounded again.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I zoned out.' The girl said through chattering teeth. 'I, uh, don't have my purse with me so I can't buy anything. I just wanted to get out of the rain for a moment and thaw out slightly.' Her arms were crossed over her chest and her blond hair stuck to her face. Mascara smudging slightly around her green eyes. She looked at the ground before swearing lightly; 'Shit, I'm dripping on your floor, sorry.' Tom smiled at her and came back out from behind the counter.

'It's alright. Gives us somethin' to do. You can stay if you want. Warm up?' She smiled and thanked him. At that moment Hal re-appeared from the back with a clean tea towel and cup. He moved awkwardly towards the girl, not meeting her eyes. He held up the tea towel to her and it was only after she reached out to take it that he realised why she had her arms crossed the entire time; she was wearing a white t-shirt which had turned all but invisible with the rain, revealing a lace bra underneath. He quickly averted his eyes.

'Erm, thanks.' She said, not knowing what to do with it. Hal gestured to the fabric now in her hands;

'It's to help you dry off. We don't have a towel, that's the best we have. Here is a cup of tea, too, to warm you up. Just milk, let me know if you want any sugar. We have granulated, Demerara, soft brown,'

'Hal.' Tom Quickly interrupted. 'You, er, fancy gettin the mop?' Hals eyes, which were busy searching her own, quickly dropped to the floor to see a small puddle forming. He watched as more drips joined it and merged. He turned on his heel quickly and returned to the comfort and solitude of the back room. The two left in the room looked at the door he just left through.

'Is he ok?' She asked, taking a small sip from her cup whilst crunching her hair with the tea towel. Tom looked back to her to answer;

'Yeah, he's just a bit of a quiet one; Shy. There's a hand dryer in the bogs if you want?' She smiled at him before taking a larger sip of tea. 'You know, I think I might just take advantage of that. Sorry again about your floor. I can see you like to keep this place spotless.' She motioned to the room with its gleaming surfaces and millimetre precisely place condiments and menus.

'Listen, don't you worry about it. Now go get y'self dry, your making me feel cold.' He pointed to the toilets and she put the cup down on the nearest table and followed his direction. Hal's head appeared from the side of the doorway, looking round the room. Slowly he started to appear, mop in hand, before seeing she was gone and rushing to the water on the floor. Tom looked at him slightly worried.

'You ok mate? You seem a bit anxious.' Hal didn't stop mopping as he muttered his reply;

'It's the rain. It's like an amplifier. I can smell her in this water; sweet like hyacinths in spring.' Tom straightened up, noticing his friend's ill-ease.

'Mate, we've talked about this, don't make me get that stake from the kitchen.' Hal stopped, happy with his work and went to put the mop away, returning with a wet floor sign.

'I'm alright. Just taken off guard.' He placed the sign on the floor, making sure it was level and in line with the pattern of the tiled floor.

'You can't ever be off guard, mate. 'Specially not in 'ere.' Hal stood staring at the floor where she stood. Tom sighed, 'Right, hang on.' He disappeared into the back room before returning with a bag of chocolate M&M's. 'Been saving these; just for you.' Hal looked up at him, confused. Tom pulled out a bowl and emptied the bag into it before placing 5 cups next to it. Hal understood now and rushed forward with a small smile. 'One by one, yeah? Not a handful.'

'Thank you, Tom.' Tom smiled back at him and reached in for a chocolate and flipped it in the air, catching it in his mouth.

'No problem.' Hal started to take them out one by one and place them in the cups in colour order. The girl emerged from the bathroom, her tights balled up in one hand. Hal paused for a moment to look at her; her skirt came down to her mid thigh, covering only a small amount of her slim, toned legs. Her boots were undone and the material was loose, revealing more leg. Her t-shirt was now dry enough that her bra couldn't be seen any longer and her hair was still damp but close to being dry. She walked over to pick up her tea before joining the boys at the counter.

'Thank you so much. I thought I was going to catch hypothermia. Oh! M&M's! They are my favourite! You ever tried the crispy ones? They are amazing.' She stopped, noticing that both the boys were watching her. The shy one quickly looked away and continued to separate them into different colours. 'You that bored, huh?' She asked him. He continued separating, pausing only to look back up at her as he said;

'Not anymore.' He caught her eyes, so green. He looked down at the colour he was holding; green. He quickly threw it into its designated cup.

'So!' Tom tried to break the awkwardness. 'What brought you to our door, dripping wet, then?'

'I would like to sound mysterious and say it was a long story but it's pretty short and boring really. My friend kicked me out of the house, it started raining and here I am.' She smiled weakly at them. 'The name's Mia by the way.' Tom smiled back sympathetically.

'That sounds a bit rubbish. I'm Tom, this is Hal. Nice to meet ya.' Tom noticed that Hal had paused in his ordering.

'Mia.' Hal muttered, 'That a lovely name.' He carried on colour coding.

'Thanks' She smiled, looking at Tom questioningly out of the corner of her eye as to Hals behaviour. 'It is short for Amelia. Well, actually Amelia Rose but I hardly use that. Bit too formal.'

'I think it's nice. Better than boring old Tom anyway.' Tom said, Hal put the last M&M into its allocated cup and stood upright. He picked up a cup and held it out to Mia;

'Would you like one?' She smiled, and took the cup.

'Thanks, green are my favourite.' Hal looked down at the rest of the cups. He had given her the green ones subconsciously. Why was this girl affecting him so much? He wanted to find out.

'You mentioned your friend had thrown you out. Do you have anywhere to stay?' Tom stayed quiet but watched his friend, trying to work out what he was doing. Hal could see her relax more as he was talking to her, being friendly. His behaviour must have made her feel uneasy.

'I don't really, no. Hence the walking around getting soaking wet and frozen. Not entirely sure what I'm going to do. My purse is in the flat so I can't even get a room for the night.' She stared into the cup of sweets, lost in her thoughts for a moment. Hal looked at his friend behind the counter, He was wide eyed and shooting him a warning look as if to say 'Don't you dare'. Hal turned back to Mia.

'Why don't you stay with us? We live in an old B&B so we have plenty of spare rooms if you wanted shelter for the night?' She looked warily between the two boys. One of which had just face palmed.

'I don't want to sound ungrateful for helping me and offering me shelter but I don't know you.' She paused. 'I think I should go now, I've outstayed my welcome.' She rushed to the door before the boys to say anything. She muttered a thanks as she headed out the door and into the rain once again. Hal watched her until she disappeared into the darkness. He turned to see Tom looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

'What the bloody hell was that about, Hal?' Tom asked. He was annoyed and a bit disappointed.

'There was something different about her. She intrigued me.' Tom threw his hands up in the air.

'She isn't one of your bloody Sudoku puzzles! You can't do that Hal. Imagine what Annie would have said if you turned up with a human.' Hal took offense.

'She would probably have said that I was being very kind and gentlemanly to offer a girl in distress a shelter for the night.' He was kidding himself. She would have been pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia stood in the shelter of a closed charity shop door way, hugging herself to try and keep warm. She cursed herself for being so cautious but how could she have gone home with a vampire and a werewolf? The pairing was weird enough at it was let alone how they reacted around her.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to get thrown out. She kicked the wall next to her with her foot in frustration.

'What did that wall ever do to you?' A smooth voice came from in front of her making her jump.

'Holy shit. Don't sneak up on people.' She looked at Hal as he stood before her, underneath a large umbrella. He smiled at her and brandished a coat in her direction. She sighed and smiled at him, slowly taking it from his grasp and putting it on. 'I would ask how you found me but I don't think I want to know.' He held out his arm, waiting for her to take it. She hesitated before taking it and joining him under the umbrella. 'Where are we going?' She asked.

'Back to our place we told you about. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving a helpless young lady out in the rain all night.' She looked up at him.

'Well aren't you a gentleman. I just want to say one thing though,'

'Fire away'

'You try and bite me and I will stake you without hesitation.' He stopped dead, causing her to jolt and turn to face him. She laughed at the shock in his face. 'Oh, come on. You are kidding no one. You or your hairy friend.' He was struck dumb. How did she know what they were? She was just a human.

'How,' He started but she cut him off;

'I just do, ok? Now let's go, I'm freezing my butt off out here.'

Mia and Hal stepped through the front door to the Honolulu Heights and Hal ushered her into the living room where Tom was sat on the sofa with a cup of tea which he spat back out on the sight of Mia entering the house.

'Look who I found!' Hal interjected awkwardly, pre-empting the outburst or lecture from Tom. 'Wandering the cold, dark streets all damp and venerable. Who knows what might have happened if I didn't find her.' Hal could see the defeat in Tom's eyes and took advantage of the weakness. He beckoned for Mia to go up to her room before Tom could make an argument, leaving him alone again.

'So tell me, Mia Rose', Hal said after he had shown her around the room. 'Why did you get thrown out?' Mia plonked herself down on the end of the bed, Hal stayed in the doorway until she beckoned him to sit down, too.

'You are going to need to sit down for this one.' Once Hal was seated next to her she began. 'I broke a promise I made a long time ago. Seems like such a simple thing when you talk about it out of context.' She sat wringing her hands guiltily. 'I lived with my best friend, Claire, I always called her Claire-bear though. We had been friends a long time, since she was 10. I had always been straight with her about where I came from and from the very beginning I made her a promise. Then in a moment of weakness, I broke it; I tried to bite her.' Hal stayed in silence, is brow slowly furrowing in confusion. 'I know it's hard to comprehend. My mother was a human, my father not so. I haven't heard of any of my kind existing before; Human but with a vampire's thirst for blood. I can only imagine what you are experiencing just having to sit next to me.' Hal sat in silence, staring at her, not knowing what to say. Instead he chose the cowards way out;

'Tom!' He yelled. Within a matter of seconds, Tom burst through the door, stake in hand. For a short moment, Hal was taken aback. 'Were you waiting out there with a stake?' Tom quickly hid it behind his back and looked between the two, sheepishly.

'No, I was just, I, walking past. Just walking past. Stretchin' my legs.' Tom bent his knees in a stretch to emphasise his point. 'You called?' Hal stood up quickly and went to stand by him, his confusion leaving him feeling weak.

'I just heard an interesting story from our new friend, here.' He looked over to Mia, 'Why don't you share it with Tom?' She raised an eyebrow at Hal's cowardice and shook her head slightly.

'Here I was thinking you would be understanding, Mr. Reformed Old One. Yet you are just as judgemental as the others.' Mia stood up and walked over to the window and looked out to the street below, the half moon's glow illuminating her face through a gap in the clouds. 'I'm not human, Tom. Well, slightly, but only by DNA now. You have to have some semblance of humanity to be classed as human.' Tom looked to his friend who was standing with his back to the wall, looking, if he wasn't mistaken, scared.

'What you on about? What's goin' on? You are human, I can smell ya.' Mia smiled to herself;

'A common mistake. I'm only part human. The other part of me is vampire.' Hal nudged Tom in the back with his shoulder, making him drop his stake which he scrambled to pick up again off the floor. 'Human scent, human taste but with a vampires healing, strength, years and thirst.' She slowly turned away from the window, revealing dark black eyes with a bright circle of green where her own iris should be as well as newly sharpened teeth. Hal and Tom took a synchronised step backwards towards the door. 'I guess I will be leaving now.' She walked towards them and they all but jumped out of her way so she could leave through the open door. As she was walking away down the corridor, an impossible idea popped into Hal's mind. If she had human blood, that smelt divine by the way, as well as vampires healing abilities, which must mean that if she was bitten she would heal straight away, no damage done. No death, no destruction, just blood on tap, so to speak.

'Wait!' He called out, running after her. 'Mia, wait. Don't leave.' He caught her by the arm and spun her round. He stood near on a foot taller than her, if he held her, her head would have rested perfectly under his chin. He shook the thought away quickly. He took a deep breath before continuing, immediately regretting it as her scent hit him like a brick wall. He let go of her a tensed up, resisting the urge felt like having to hold back a tsunami right now. He let a staggered breath out as she looked up at him, her eyes back to their normal dazzling green. 'I never really liked the colour green, but here I am finding I have changed my mind.' Mia looked at him like he had lost his mind and started to back away. 'Wait, I'm sorry. I was an insensitive pig, who am I to judge what you are? Stay with me, us,' he corrected quickly, 'stay with us, just for tonight at least. It's the least we can do considering our ignorant behaviour.' She took another step back before considering her reply.

'Fine, just for tonight.' She slowly moved forward to walk past him in the small corridor, pausing, 'Thank you, Hal.' She said in almost a whisper as she was right in front of him, leaning forward slightly which made him flatten himself against the wall. On walking back into the room, Tom straightened himself back up to make out that he hadn't heard every word that they just said.

'We gots rules in this house.' Tom started, 'No killing people is the main one. No biting. Stick to that and you will be fine.' Hal came back round the corner and dragged Tom out by his shirt before closing the door.

In the corridor the boys heard the lock click into place before Hal motioned for Tom to be quiet before guiding him downstairs into the living room.

'It shouldn't be possible but obviously it is. Trust me, from the smell of her that blood is human and probably better than any I ever had.' Hal fell into silence as he thought about it. Tom was pacing;

'What are we going to do wiv' her? If anyone found out what she was they would kill her or do experiments or somethin'.' Hal's head snapped up at the thought;

'No, we can't let her leave. She has to stay with us.' Tom looked at him suspiciously. 'She is possibly the only one of her kind. The only reason she is still alive is because she has been under the radar for so long. We have to protect her.' They fell into silence again.

'I'm not stupid, Hal. I know what you are thinking.' Tom stated, making Hal shift in his seat.

'What might that be?' Raising an eyebrow, Hal replied. He started to touch his fingers to his thumb again to keep focus from the salvation that was waiting upstairs for him to claim.

'Human blood, vampire healing. Doesn't take a genius to work it out ya know. I'm not gonna let you use her like that.' Hal stood up and sized up to the werewolf.

'Do you not realise what this would mean for me. I could live without the constant thirst and ache to kill everyone around me and lick them dry. I wouldn't ever have to kill again. If we could keep her it would be my salvation, Tom.' The werewolf got a firmer grip on his stake as he replied to the vampire.

'She isn't a pet, mate. We cant keep her locked away to be your personal blood bag. She has to want to stay; that my condition. It's only right.' At this Hal all but hissed in frustration as he turned from Tom. He knew he was right, it wouldn't be fair to keep her there for him to feed on, that would defy the whole point of her purpose. He was going to have to befriend the half breed.

'Fine, Tom. You make a valid point. I will respect your condition as this is your house now.' Tom looked slightly taken aback, he didn't think that it would be that easy to stay the vampire from taking what he wanted.

'Is this really what you want? To drink blood again? Be reliant on it?' Tom asked.

'Its the only thing that makes sense. I think about it when I wake, the only release I get is when I sleep. Maybe this is a sign, we were meant to meet. She was supposed to be my saviour. Maybe it's fate.' Hal was staring out the living room window into the dark. Tom shook his head;

'Believe what you want mate. End of the day she is just a girl.' With that he left the room.

'But a girl that could change the world, my friend. A girl that could change my world.' As he looked out, lost in thought, his eyes darkened; showing his thirst for the creature he bought home with him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Mia woke early so she could sneak out of the house without waking the guys up. She would go to the cafe another time and thank them for their hospitality but right now she just wanted to go home and try and patch things up with Claire. After taking a quick shower, she got dressed again and headed downstairs slowly, trying not to make too much noise. Her hand was on the front door latch when a familiar voice came from behind her.

'Will I ever get to see you dry?' Mia wheeled round to see Hal perched on the edge of the sofa arm. 'Although,' he started, getting up slowly and walking towards her. 'You do smell exemplary when your hair is wet.' He stalked towards her like a predator, moving slowly. She had her back facing the door and as he approached closer she stepped back, trapping herself against the only exit she could reach. He made her nervous, there was a glint in his eye that had appeared and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

'Morning, Hal.' He edged closer still. She noticed he was wearing the same clothes as last night. 'Have you even been to bed yet? Nevermind. I was just leaving.' He put his hands on the door, either side of her shoulders, pinning her in position.

'Are you going anywhere fun?' he asked, all but whispering the question. Mia's breath caught in her throat due to the proximity of the vampire. It really didn't help matters that he was very attractive, too.

'I was, uh, just leaving.' She looked into his eyes and lost all semblance of a train of thought. He smirked slightly, knowing he was affecting her.

'Yes, I gathered. You did mention that. Where were you headed?' Mia found this extremely unfair, her only defence right now was to bite or retaliate. The biting wouldn't work but retaliation just might. Everything she knew about him so far pointed to the conclusion that he was dry at the moment. How long he had been she didn't know but judging by his reaction to her in the cafe his resolve isn't too strong. She countered him the only way she knew; by being a woman. She looked up into his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, letting her fingers play with a button. She leaned forward slightly to move closer to his body. His, breath hitched; her plan was working. He was frozen in place, just staring into her eyes.

'I was only going for a morning stroll. Stretch my legs' She said quietly to him. Lifting up her bare knee to lightly graze against his thigh. He was breaking, she could see it in his eyes. Her hand had now undone his buttons on his t-shirt, showing his chest.

'Will you be coming back?' He said quickly and quietly. She returned the smirk he gave her earlier and slowly lifted herself onto her tip toes to whisper in his ear;

'Only if you make me.' She could only see a small amount of his face but she could see his lip quivering. There was a sound like scratching wood behind her head and she could only guess that he had just damaged the door frame. One of his hands slowly came up to lightly touch the corner of her jaw and sweep away her hair behind her shoulder, his hands were shaking. She was testing him right now; it wouldn't matter if he did bite her, she would heal, but if he did bite, she wouldn't be coming back. Not that she had much intention of it anyway. His eyes were getting darker and his head was slowly getting closer to her bare throat. She trailed her hand down his chest, pausing at his belt. In this proximity could feel his slightest movement so when he finally closed in for a bite she clamped her hand around his manhood and squeezed hard. He yelped slightly, and jumped back, his eyes their natural colour once more. Cupping himself and looking in pain he looked up at her, she was watching him with a judgemental look and a raised eyebrow. 'Goodbye, Hal.' She said as she turned her back on him, catching a glimpse of the door, there were 4 deep scratch marks either side where his fingers had dug into the wood. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door and walked out into the cold morning.

Inside, Hal walked awkwardly over to the door and slammed it before hurrying over to the table and emptying his box of dominoes over it and with shaking hands, started to line them up, one by one.

When Tom woke up the house was deathly quiet. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs for breakfast. When he entered the living room he was shocked and slightly suspicious to see a full breakfast laid out on the table for him with fresh juice and clean napkins. He walked into the kitchen to find Hal on his hands and knees cleaning the kitchen floor. Tom sighed as he looked at his friend.

'What ya done now?' He asked as the vampire continued to clean wearing his marigolds.

'Oh, the usual, my dear friend.' Hal replied bitterly. Tom walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I saw her room was empty this mornin'. What happened?' Hal stood up and pulled off his gloves and threw them into the sink before leaning against it. He crossed his arms like a child that was being told off.

'I met my match, that's what happened. She resisted me and made me look like a fool.' Tom showed him a playful smile;

'Sounds like she is gonna do ya the world of good, mate.' He tried to make a joke but it fell flat. 'She left, didn't she?' It was more a rhetorical question as he knew she wasn't in the house. Hal nodded in silence, looking like there was a rain cloud above his head. 'Well you cant sulk in here all day. If she is that important to ya then go find her.'

'Oh, don't worry. I will, but right now I am nursing my wounded pride.' He turned and pulled the marigolds from the sink and folded them neatly and placed them carefully next to the sink. Tom went to leave the room to stuff his face with the breakfast that Hal prepared.

'Remember though, Hal. You're Lord Harry; she's just a girl.' With that he left the room. Tom was right, he was a Lord. He shouldn't be intimidated or humiliated by anyone, let alone a girl; half breed or not. He had killed people for less.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia knew Claire would be at home; it was a Saturday and she didn't have to work which was lucky seeing as she had left without her keys last night. She gently walked up the steps to the front door before knocking, hesitating momentarily.  
Luckily there was no spy hole in the door so when Claire came to see who it was she had to open it to find out and, just as expected, she tried to close the door on Mia.  
'Wait, please.' She pleaded, a foot wedged into the gap between the frame and the door, keeping it open. 'Just hear me out.' She heard Claire sigh then the unmistakable sound of wood sliding against the hall table. The door was slowly pulled open, revealing Claire who looked like she hadn't slept. Her mousy brown hair was ruffled and her usually gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were now dull and surrounded by a dark shadow.  
'What do you want?' She asked, standing with her back against the wall, a stake, the source of the wooden sound, clasped in her hands.  
'Jesus, Claire. Are you serious? A Stake? You really think I came here to kill you?' Claire stayed silent. 'Look at you for goodness sake, have you even slept?' Mia was still stood in the doorway.

'I don't want you here, Mia. You broke the rule, you broke my trust. You need to leave.' Even her voice sounded tired. Mia's heart ached at her words, her best friend was scared of her,  
'I came to apologise, to try and make you see that it was a stupid mistake, that it would never happen again,' Claire cut her off abruptly;  
'Never happen again? How the hell am I meant to believe that? It's who you are, Mia. It's what you do, eat people. I was stupid to even have been your friend after you told me. I just want you gone.' Mia felt the single tear slip down her cheek before she heard it splash on the wooden floor. 'Take what you need now then pick up the rest tomorrow. I will be back by 5, I want you gone by then.' Mia stood staring at the floor for a moment, looking at Claire's rabbit slippers that she had bought for her two Christmases ago, before slowly walking past her towards her bedroom.  
Once in there, she pulled out a suitcase and packed her basic needs for tonight. She already knew where she would go, where else could she go but back to people like her. She had only been kidding herself that she could live like this, only pretending, playing at being human.

By the time Hal had decided to go looking for her again her scent was long gone. He had no idea where to look so when he eventually returned to the B&B he was in a terrible mood. So much so that the only thought keeping him from ripping the town to pieces looking for her was the memory of stealing a kid's ball in the park, after it had hit him in the back of the head, and piercing it with his fingers. The satisfying pop and the look on the kids face were the only things keeping him from killing everyone right now.  
He slammed the door behind him so hard that the glass rattled in the frame.  
'Tom.' He yelled out, wanting to vent to his friend. He paced the living room a few times before forcing himself to sit down, awkwardly, on the edge of the sofa. 'Tom? Where the hell are you?' He heard movement in the kitchen moments before Tom begrudgingly appeared. At the sight of him Hal stood up, 'I can't find her, Tom. I couldn't find her anywhere. What am I going to do now? I embarrassed myself and now she is gone and I can't make up for it. I can't, I just,' He let out a small yell and kicked the edge of the sofa before hurrying over to his table by the window to rearrange his dominoes.

'Whoa, mate. Calm down. So you couldn't find her, not the end of the world.' Hal looked at him sharply,  
'Not the end of the world? My hunger is so permeating right now that I could drink this world dry. It is taking all I have not to run out there and bleed every last drop from this town.' His fingers shook as he struggled to line his dominoes up. Tom took an anxious step backwards.  
'I've got something to tell yeh. But I aint tellin' till you calm down. It's important.' Tom stood awkwardly on the spot as Hal eyed him curiously. He clenched his fists before slowly letting his palms fall to the table, closing his eyes he took a few breaths. Confused, he took a few more, there was something here that didn't smell right. He looked at Tom,  
'Tom, what is that smell? Did you buy flowers?' Tom looked confused,  
'Nah, but that's what I got to tell yeh. I think you should look behind the sofa.' Hals eyes drifted over to the sofa facing him before looking back at Tom suspiciously. He cautiously stood and slowly walked over, edging step by step as he neared the corner to look behind it. His eyes widened as he saw what was sat there,  
'It's a suitcase.' He took in more details, the bright colour of it, the flowery pattern and the heart shaped name tag. 'A woman's suitcase.' He looked at Tom again who gestured for him to look at the tag. He gently lent forward and held the soft leather in his fingers before turning it over.  
_Amelia-Rose Michaels.  
_Hal's dead heart skipped a beat. 'She's here?' He asked, almost in a whisper.  
'She's sleepin' at the moment. Was upset when she got here, tired herself out with cryin'. I could hear her.' He watched Hal as he softly clasped his fingers around the handle of the case and lifted it. He headed towards the stairs and headed up. Tom smiled slightly to himself before going back into the kitchen.  
Hal knocked lightly on her door and waited patiently for an answer. When there was none he quietly opened the door. She was asleep on the bed, her back to him. She was still in the same clothes and her bare legs and feet were exposed on the bed. The dim sunlight was seeping through the window and onto her face making her hair almost glow.  
He watched her for a few seconds before going inside and putting her case down. He then crept over to the window and pulled the curtains closed, keeping the sun from her face. As he turned around, he studied her; eyes red and slightly puffy from crying, lips dry and cheeks reddened. It was strange for him to look at her and not see her green eyes looking back at him. She gave a slight shiver in her sleep which shook him from his thoughts. Wondering over to the cupboard, he pulled a blanket down from the shelf and unfolded it. He hesitated momentarily before softly laying it over her body, keeping the cold from chilling her.  
'Hal?' a soft voice asked. He cursed himself for waking her.  
'I'm sorry if I woke you.' The image of her pressed against the door, hand on his chest, flashed through his mind. He took a few small steps back towards the door. 'I, uh, want to apologise for earlier. I don't know what came over me.' He paused briefly as he looked at the shape her body made under the blanket. 'I hadn't slept.' She pushed herself up on the bed so she was sat looking up at him. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing a few loose strands back from her face.  
'It's ok. I didn't really help matters, did I?' Hal frowned slightly but stayed silent. 'You do that a lot don't you, your fingers?' He looked down at his fingers to find that absentmindedly he was touching each finger to his thumb. He stopped and shook his hands out, still watching them as the shook slightly.  
'It helps. If I keep my hands busy I think of, of other things less. It makes it easier for me.' He kept his voice low and quiet to match the, currently, calm and quiet atmosphere in the room. 'Is everything ok? I didn't expect you to come back.' She looked away from him and down to her suitcase he had bought in for her. She shook her head in silence. Hal felt the overwhelming need to comfort the girl so he walked over and gingerly sat on the corner of the bed furthest from her, he reached out for her hand but hesitated, adjusting the blanket around her feet instead.  
'I thought I was coping. I had it in hand but one tiny little mistake and I've lost everything. How do you manage, Hal?' In that moment she looked utterly lost and alone. A feeling he knew very well over the last 50 years.  
'Right now, I'm not entirely sure.' He said with a weak voice as he eyed her neck whilst she played with a tissue in her hands. 'You may feel like you have lost everything but you haven't. You have us now, me and Tom. We will stick together, help each other. We will get through.' He pulled something out of his pocket and reached for her hand, curling her fingers around the object. She looked down to see her hand in his and in hers lay a single ivory domino piece. A small smile appeared in the corner of her mouth as she eyed the piece, she leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was taken aback for a moment before he held her to him, breath held, feeling her heart beat on his chest.  
'Thank you.' She whispered, barely audible but he heard it clearly.  
Hal entered the kitchen looking shell shocked as Tom sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.  
'How'd it go?' He asked through a mouth full of cheerios. Hal drifted towards the table and sat down, remaining silent. 'Right. That good was it? Fair enough.'


End file.
